Time to say goodbye
by Addi Winchester
Summary: La bestia que lo acechaba por las noches no le era desconocida, lo había visto volar demasiado cerca de el estos últimos años, aun recordaba lo que había dicho Azteca con respecto a esto. Y la criatura aferrada a su pecho no hacia mas que confirmas sus teorías.


Hetalia NO es mío. Yo solo juego con los personajes para entretener

* * *

Time to say Goodbay

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántas horas había pasado desde que estaba sentado en la sala de su casa? ¿Desde que se había aislado del mundo exterior?.

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

Ni si quiera estaba sentado correctamente, solo estaba desparramado en el sillón, mirado por el gran ventanal.

No quería pensar en nada, mucho menos en lo que había visto hace unas noches, apretó sus ojos con dolor y aunque quisiera negarlo, con miedo…mucho miedo.

No era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, hace años se había vuelto a sentir igual y lo había superado pero algo le decía que esta vez no seria parecido.

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

Todos lo había notado, sus hermanos se esforzaban por sacarlo de esa soledad en la que se había encerrado, pero era un caso perdido.

Alejandro no quería salir de donde se había aislado.

Hasta las naciones mas distraídas había notado un cambio en su persona. Claro no inmediatamente, comenzó con pequeño cambios. Primero comenzó a negar las invitaciones a salir con los demás, cada vez que sus hermanos lo invitaban a celebrar, o a tomar después una junta, este se excusaba diciendo que no se sentía con ánimos para salir.

.

Después Argentina lo molestaba con los resultados del futbol, pero sus burlas no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, México solo lo miraba y negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Ya no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, atrás había quedado la nación alegre que era, su cabello lucia más oscuro y sus ojos habían perdido la vitalidad que siempre tenían.

Soltando un gran suspiro, miro nuevamente a la exterior alcanzando a ver el final de una gran y larga cola de la bestia que lo estaba asechando desde hace un tiempo.

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos mientras subía sus piernas y las abrazaba contra su pecho, soltando sollozos cada vez mas fuertes, Su cuerpo temblaba escandalosamente mientras, el moreno se mordía los labios con una fuerza admirable.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, levantando levemente su cabeza para mirar en esa dirección viendo como una pequeña cabeza se asomaba lentamente.

Alejandro se paso su brazo por el rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

_._

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

Se levantó del sillón mientras intentaba poner una sonrisa en su rostro

.

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto el mayor con voz temblorosa, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

-creí escucharte llorar nuevamente Alejandro-el mexicano torció sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a su acompañante.

.

Era un niño que bien podía pasar por unos diez, o quizás unos doce años, de cabello negro azulado hasta su cuello, largo para alguien de su edad. Tenía unos grandes ojos negros y una expresión fría en ellos.

Portaba un paliacate rojo amarrado en su cuello que se negaba a dejar de usarlo incluso cuando tenía que dormir.

Su piel era un poco más morena que la suya y a pesar que sus ojos se vieran más fríos, la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios la mayoría del tiempo era tan picara como la suya.

.

-no es nada de qué preocuparse-respondió con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz pero no la suficiente para que el niño le creyera-vete a dormir Eduardo ya es tarde.

.

El aludido entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección del mayor, Alejandro abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando una pequeña mano lo jalo en dirección al sofá mas grande para empujarlo y que este terminara sentado en el.

.

-¿Eduardo?-pregunto el latino-creo que dije que te fueras a dormir

.

-y eso voy a hacer-respondió el moreno-pero aquí contigo, creo que lo que menos necesitas es estar solo.

.

El menor tomo la cobija que había estado arrastrando de la cual Alejandro no se había dado cuenta, Eduardo se apretó contra el pecho del mayor mientras los cubría con esa manta azulada y un poco desteñida.

Lentamente el mexicano pasos sus brazos por la delgada cintura de Eduardo para sentarlo en su piernas y enterrar su rostro entre el cabello azulado que tenía.

Los puños de Eduardo se cerraron en la camiseta de botones, mientras suspiraba ese aroma que tanto adoraba, el tequila y el cigarro nunca olieron tan bien como en ese momento.

.

-no sé qué es lo que te preocupa Alejandro-susurro Eduardo sin levantar su rostro-sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, para mi tu no eres solamente _mi tutor, _tú fuiste el que me _encontró_ por eso siempre estaré contigo.

.

Alejandro soltó un suspiro y apretaba con mas fuerza el cuerpo del menor mientras recargaba su mentón en su cabeza.

.

-gracias Eduardo, eso lo se bien-respondió con una sonrisa.

.

-sabes que no tengo a nadie a parte de ti-México le dedico una sonrisa melancólica-no quiero que te pase nada.

.

-nada me va a pasar-respondió el mayor.

.

_Mentiroso._

-¿me lo prometes?

.

-te lo prometo Eduardo.

.

_Mentiroso._

_._

_Mentiroso._

_._

_Mentiroso._

_._

Gritaba su mente sin descanso. Soltó un ultimo suspiro y cerros sus ojos con la intención de intentar dormir aunque sea un poco.

Pero sabía que sería en vano, no mientras escuchara ese inconfundible siseo todas las noches, mientras por el rabillo de sus ojos viera algo enorme moviéndose en la oscuridad.

Su tiempo se había terminado, él lo sabía.

La bestia que lo acechaba por las noches no le era desconocida, lo había visto volar demasiado cerca de el estos últimos años.

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

Era como un reloj que se negaba detenerse. Algo contra lo que el ya no tenía las fuerzas para luchar, además a un recordaba lo que había dicho Azteca con respecto a esto.

Y la criatura aferrada a su pecho no hacia mas que confirmas sus teorías.

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

Y ese estúpido reloj no se quería detener. No dejaba de sonar en su cabeza.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda y comenzó a sentir una respiración muy cerca de él.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con esa bestia, para ver directamente en los enormes y llamativos ojos que portaba Quetzalcóatl.

Sus brazos se aferraron más a Eduardo, pero nunca dejo de verlo a la cara, no serviría de nada.

.

"_Tu tiempo se esta terminando Alejandro"_

_._

-es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre humano, debo hacer una fiesta-se burló el castaño, pero la alegría no se notaba en su voz

.

"_No tiene caso seguir llamándote México, cuando tu y yo sabemos que ese nombre no será tuyo por mucho tiempo"._

_._

-¿tienes que restregármelo en mi cara?-siseo molesto el mexicano.

.

"_Esto no es culpa mía, no quiero que te molestes conmigo yo solo cumplo con mi deber, así como lo hice con tu padre… ¿acaso prefieres que ella llegue primero y no puedas decir adiós?"_

_._

México bajo su mirada, la verdad a pesar de todo el martirio al que se estaba enfrentando sabía que era mejor que Quetzalcóatl hubiera ido antes que su amiga la Catrina, y no es que no la quisiera, claro que lo hacía.

Pero que ella llegara significaría que como había dicho Quetzalcóatl, no tendría nada de tiempo para decir Adiós. Cosa que como es obvia no lo había echo aún, ya que nadie mas que el sabía de la existencia de Eduardo, y el tenía que presentarlo de ser posible lo mas rápido.

.

-lo sé, discúlpame pero entiende que nada de esto es fácil para mi-respondió la nación en voz baja.

.

"_no lo es para ninguno de los dos, creo que incluso es más difícil contigo de lo que fue con tu padre…aun eres un niño para mi Alejandro"_

_._

México lo miro y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras el silencio comenzaba a reinar, hasta que un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido lo rompió. Alejandro miro la responsable; Eduardo se había movido un poco y ahora estaba abrazando totalmente al mayor mientras enterraba su pequeña cabeza en el cuello de Alejandro.

.

"_¿cuándo se los vas a presentar a las demás naciones?"_

_._

-supongo que tendrá que ser pronto-con una de sus manos acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña criatura que estaba en su pecho-ya he perdido demasiado tiempo

.

"_¿crees que reaccionen adecuadamente?"_

_._

-solamente espero que no se aprovechen de el-soltando un suspiro Alejandro miro nuevamente a su acompañante-pero es idiota pensar que no lo harán, yo que soy mayor no puedo defenderme completamente, ¿Cómo lo hará Eduardo si apenas es un niño? Y lo digo en toda la extensión de la palabra

.

Es que ese era uno de sus miedos, que se aprovecharan de Eduardo, cuando el ya no estuviera para cuidarlo.

.

-¿supongo que Azteca debió sentir lo mismo conmigo no es verdad?-pregunto México con una sonrisa derrotada

.

"_debiste de haberlo visto, cualquiera que estuviera cerca de el, podría sentir el miedo…pero no era por lo que fuera a pasarle, mas bien era el miedo a que algo te pasara a ti"_

_._

-de tal palo tal astilla-rio el castaño por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

~ ¿Con quién estás hablando Alejandro?~la nación agacho su cabeza para ver como Eduardo se tallaba uno de sus ojos con el puño de su mano.

.

-Con nadie Eduardo-el pequeño se levanto levemente para mirar alrededor de la habitación-¿no puedes dormir?

.

Eduardo no contesto, simplemente se dejo caer nuevamente en le pecho del mexicano y mirar fijamente a la nada, para al final cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir nuevamente.

.

-mañana quiero presentarte a unas personas-dijo Alejandro mientras tapaba nuevamente a Eduardo-¿te parece bien?

.

-¿a tus amigos?-pregunto el azabache con voz adormilada

.

-si…a mis amigos-murmuro el mayor con voz seria, el menor asintió lentamente

.

-buenas noches Alejandro-susurro Eduardo con voz adormilada, mientras se acomodaba mejor para ahora si no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

.

El castaño giro sus ojos hasta toparse con una mujer de vestido negro y un gran sombrero de manos enguantadas y sonrisa cálida, estaba parada en la esquina de su habitación mirándolo fijamente.

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

El reloj estaba dando la cuenta final, e increíblemente después de todo lo que había estado sintiendo, después de haber visto a su amiga, se encontraba mas relajado, pero ese era uno de los trabajos de ella y en ese momento se lo agradecía enormemente.

.

-buenas noches...**México**-susurro Alejandro pero el menor ya estaba dormido para escucharlo

.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_._

y pronto el reloj dejo de avanzar...

* * *

bueno pues...no se que decirles jajajajaja esta idea llego un día a mi mente y despues de darle mil vueltas a la cabeza y mas de tres documentos con esta historia donde escribia algo y despues lo borraba y luego lo volvia a poner y escribia las reacciones de las naciones y despues ya no me gusto como se veía...termine dejandolo de esa manera :)

espero que les haya gustado mucho :)

**Aclaraciones: **México sigue siendo México nada mas cambio el respresentante ¿como es eso posible? pues gracias a la magia de Fanfiction :p tambien cabe aclarar que Eduardo **NO** es mío.

gracias por leer y dejarme sus hermosos reviews!

besos

Addi Winchester


End file.
